From Paris With Love
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: a cute little oneshot featuring Nattie Neidhart and Tyson Kidd


**From Paris with Love**

The streets of Paris was busy with people getting to and from their destinations chatting away in all sorts of different tongues. The scenery was amazing with little French houses and in the background the grand Eiffel tower standing tall.

Stood on her balcony Natalie Neidhart stares our smiling softly to herself her long blonde locks in a messy bun at the top of her head wearing her boyfriends sweats and t-shirt she still looked like a vision. Biting her lower lip she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her into the owners chest as he kisses her shoulder softly trailing kisses up her neck he turns her around his brown eyes roaming her body as a smile graced her beautiful face.

TJ Wilson was handsome with his boyish features and cheeky smile he could make any girl melt. He had an amazing personality which made him easily likeable unlike other superstars who kept themselves to themselves he didn't mind socialising he would be the one taking the pictures and signing everything he was handed as well as making a conversation with his fans.

Smiling down at the girl who caught his heart 10 years ago he lifts his hand to her cheek caressing it softly.

'You should be asleep' she murmurs softly as he rests his head against hers looking into each others eyes.

'But I wasn't holding you' he tells her playing with a strand of hair that had fallen from her head.

The blonde Canadian smiles at him 'You can be so cheesy sometimes you know' a small giggle escapes her lips.

'We are in the most romantic place in the world so I can be as cheesy as I want' he tells her his eyes staring into her emerald ones lifting her chin up he presses his lips against hers. Pulling away softly he whispers 'Starting from now'

Nattie smiles pulling away she stands on her tip toes kissing his cheek. 'I love you' she says softly and pulls away walking into their hotel room TJ following her.

'Do you want to go out for a bit?' he asks softly taking her hand in his kissing the back of it making a soft blush appear on her cheeks.

'Sure I need to shower though' she walks into the large en-suite and walks into the shower cubicle getting undressed she turns the water to the correct temperature tilting her head back letting the water jets hit her skin releasing her hair from the grip of her bobble it cascaded down her back.

Watching her from the door TJ gulps heavily stripping down he follows her standing behind her he smiles seeing her reaction after showering -And other stuff- Nattie gets ready in a pair of black jeans and a White t shirt throwing on one of TJ's big jumpers on with a pair of converse putting her hair in a ponytail.

TJ watches her he always thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Sticking on a pair of jeans he puts a plain brown top on and a hoodie with his favourite pumas.

Feeling him take her hand she smiles squeezing it grabbing her Louis vuitton bag they walk out of the hotel smiling at their fellow workers as they pass. Nattie often felt sorry for some of them as their loved ones was always at home she knew she was lucky to have TJ to hold her and love her all the time.

* * *

><p>They stop at a little café sitting by a window TJ holds her chair out kissing her as she sits down and then sits across from her small hand tightly wrapped in his.<p>

'You excited for our match tonight?' Nattie asks they had a mixed tag match Nattie and TJ being the "Heels" against Eve Torres and Randy Orton. It was the first ever time TJ had been up against him while working sure they had messed about when training.

'Hell yeah. You gotta be careful though' he tells her softly making a small smile come onto her features as she rolls her eyes at him.

'I know I know' she giggles and looks at the menu deciding on Tomato soup and bread with a cup of coffee TJ chose the same.

'How are you feeling?' Nattie asks he had a hour sleep sure he looked fine he always looked fine but she couldn't help but worry about him.

TJ looks at the small blonde kissing her hand 'Baby I'm fine' he leans over kissing her lips softly 'I promise'

Nattie nods 'Okay but you really should sleep Teej you worry me sometimes' she mutters softly looking at their joined hand.

'Baby there's no need to worry. Tonight we will get my laptop curl up and watch a movie okay' he offers trying to make her feel okay.

The blonde nods half satisfied 'Okay but I still think you should get some sleep' she tells him stubbornly making it his turn to roll his eyes only to have her poke her Tongue our at him.

After their soup they look around doing a little shopping to TJ's surprise Nattie didn't buy loads sure she bought a lot but this was nothing!

She sends him to look around as she goes into a lingerie shop he knew she didn't like him being there when she shopped for these things. Picking up a pink and black corset she bites her lip finding her size and the underwear to go with it buying it she hides it in one of her other bags blushing and finds TJ sipping coffee and eating.

'Haven't you just eaten?' she asks sitting opposite him shaking her head amused.

TJ simply nods 'Yep... And?'

Nattie shakes her head 'I'm surprised you aren't fat!'

'See I can't get fat baby I mean if I gave up wrestling I still have you to satisfy!' he tells her winking making her laugh.

'Wow Teej just wow' she waits for him to finish occasionally nicking a chip off him.

Getting to the arena that night the middle Neidhart hugged her "Partner in crime" Beth Phoenix tightly and gets ready wearing her favourite wrestling attire she zips her boots up and goes meeting TJ who was gulping down "Rock star" energy drink shaking her head at him she wraps her arms around his waist.

'You are getting a early night tonight Mr.' she says with her eyebrow raised.

'I know baby' he kisses her softly he could never get enough of her lips they where just amazing and always so soft.

'You ready?' he asks softly running his hand through her long blonde locks feeling her lean into his hand.

'Ready' she kisses him quickly before walking out to Nattie's music seeing the crowds reaction to the two of them together she grins and gets into the squared circle.

Nattie starts off against Eve getting her in a headlock she throws her down to the floor and punches her hard after literally punishing the diva she sees her tag in Randy tagging in TJ she winks at him as her gets in the ring clothes lining the bigger man.

TJ wanted to show the world he could have matches against main eventers and tell a story.

Hearing weird music Nattie's head shoots up and sees Yoshi Tatsu run from the crowd kicking TJ hard, Nattie puts her hand to her mouth seeing TJ's head connect with the turn-buckle she jumps in the ring as the bell rings her and TJ won due to DQ but seeing TJ lying there unconscious she kneels next to him she sees a bruise form and he gets lifted onto a stretcher.

Seeing Yoshi backstage she walks over to him shaking.'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' she screams smacking him he puts his arms up in defence.

'It was planned TJ knew about it' he defends himself.

Nattie looks at him 'You kicked him into the turnbuckle!' she says to him bitterly anger in her voice.

She walks to the first aid room seeing TJ awake she let's out a breath of relief and wraps her arms around his strong body

'You have any idea how scared I was?' she asks him kissing his bruised face softly stroking his cheek.'Lets get you back to the hotel I'll look after you' she helps him up and changes his clothes seeing how tired he was.

Getting him to their room wasn't to hard watching him lie down Nattie gets him a drink and removes his jeans so he was comfortable 'Thankyou baby' he mumbles softly.

Nattie smiles softly helping him into bed. 'Don't thank me just relax okay' she feels him take her hand

'I'm just getting some food. You want some?' she asks him kissing his hand.

'Yes please' he whispers his head pounding. Nattie nods softly running her hand over his bald head getting him some pain killers and some more water ordering them a pizza she puts one of his tops on and curls next to him.

Her hand resting on his tender face 'You feeling okay?' she asks worried for him.

TJ nods softly not wanting her to worry 'I'm fine baby I'm just a little sore' he says kissing her 'Ill feel better if I get a massage' he grins making her laugh.

'Of course you would' she gets up and helps him turn over making sure he was comfy she kisses his back softly and grabs the massage oil squirting some on his back she rubs it in softly making him moan slightly at the relief he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her he truly did love her she was amazing and perfect how she loved him was always a mystery to the Calgary Native but she did so he didn't ask questions.

'I love you baby' he murmurs feeling her kiss his back and up his neck.

'I love you too handsome' hearing a knock on the door Nattie grabs her purse and pays for the pizza walking inside she sees TJ stand up getting his laptop she puts the pizza on the bed and sits him back down.

'you need to rest mr.' she says getting him his laptop and their DVD's seeing Harry Potter she looks at him 'I thought you didn't like this?' she asks seeing him look at the box set he shrugs.

'Well I don't but you do so I got you the set' he smiles sweetly seeing her grin she kisses him softly setting the film up TJ sits up against the head board and let's her sit between his legs wrapping his arms around her tightly he kisses her cheek. 'You're amazing' he mutters in her ear causing her to shake her head.

'I not taken my make-up off!' she prys herself out of his grip removing her make-up and her pink hair extensions out and crawls back into his arms putting the first Harry Potter on she pick up some pizza and feeds it to him.

'You remember our first date?' he asks softly.

'Yeah we watched this movie' she looks him in the eyes and kisses him before turning to watch the film.

Feeling a weight on her shoulder Nattie turns her head softly and sees TJ sleeping softly smiling at how adorable he looked and turns the film off putting the laptop in his carry on bag she gets up and lies him down knowing he was out of it she lies next to him and feels him pull her into his chest. 'I love you baby' she whispers her hand on his heart and her head tucked into the crook of his neck breathing softly.

Hearing him mutter an 'I love you too' she falls asleep happily in his arms the Eiffel tower glistening in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little cute one shot for everyone :D<strong> **Reviewww? :D**


End file.
